Lone Horse
by Goldenponygirl
Summary: What would happen if Ponyboy was a girl? Just so ya know Dallas is dating Ponygirl during this. This is how The outsiders could of turned out if he was a girl. My first fanfic so go easy and review
1. Nightmare

**A/N** **hey guys this is my first fanfiction so go easy! so the Goldenpony girl presents to you...**

**LONE HORSE**

**enjoy and review!**

_SODAPOP, Darry, and I jump out of the truck. They were going to play football while I watched. Its not all that fun to watch but its better then playing with two sweaty and dirty boys tring to tackle you. Call me a girl if you want... Because I am. _

_"Don't go to far!" my mother called from inside the truck._

_I sat down in the grass under the big willow tree. I tried climbing but scarred my parents and they yelled for me to get down. Something was wrong... The truck was rolling backwards! To top it of a train was coming so if the rolled back on to the tracks they'd get hit!_

_"MOM! DAD!" I screamed. _

_But I was to late. The train cut threw the truck like it wasn't even there. Their screams rang threw my head. _

_The skys turned red_

"Pony! wake up."

_They crawled out and crimson colored blood covered them. _

"Ponygirl wake up!"

_"Whats wrong?" They taunted._

"WAKE UP PONY"

_I screamed as they inched closer. I felt like someone was shaking me._

"PLEASE PONYGIRL WAKE UP ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE!

_I tripped over the football. I fell back into darkness-_

My eyes shot open. I sit up and look around. I'm in my own room with Sodapop sitting on the bed with me. Darry is on the other side of me.

"You awake now Ponygirl?" Darry asks with a worrying tone in his voice.

_Lies..._

I nod.

"Calm down Pony your shaking." Soda sooths," Do you remember what scared you so bad?"

It suddenly disappears from my memory. Most likely because I didn't want to remember it.

"No..."

"Try and go back to sleep." Darry grunts as he walks out.

_Told you._

Soda lays down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"-yawn- Go to sleep."

" Don't you wanna go back to your own bed?"

" Naw I rather spend the night with you" He says as he pulls me down next to him and laces his arms around me.

"Ok..."

Soon I hear his soft snoring and I wiggle out of his arms. I decied on going on a walk so I throw on a decent shirt an skirt really quick hoping they match. I toss on my mary janes and head on out. I walk around and soon find Two-bit and Johnny. They got two girls with 'em. Two socy looking girls. Red head and brunette.

" Hey Pone..." Johnny shyly says.

"Hey Johnny and Two-bit."

"Ain't ya suppose to be home Ponygirl?" Two bit says cocking a eyebrow.

"Ya I just went for a walk..."

" Does Darry know?"

"No..."

If only I told him. Could've saved lot of trouble.

**A/N How ya like the first chapter bros? I just watched a sunset! Well looked at it for a couple of seconds before I realized I had to finish this chapter...**

**STAY GOLD.**


	2. Cherry and Marcia

**Chick1966 { Member look author up}**

** greasergirl0003 { Member look author up}**

**Guest ( COUGH COUGH G-JAROD XD Ha I wont give you away. Yet.) {non member}**

**lovely gold {non member}**

**ALL REVIEWED! THANKS SO MUCH! If your a member I sent you a PM saying thanks. The first time you review I give ya I choice of one-shots or story to pick from. That's my next work. So review ...!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. If I did Dally would be as smexy as he was in the movie in the book.**

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

* * *

" HEY Two bit who are these girls?" I ask?

" I'm Cherry." The red head says," And that girl" She's pointing at the brunette, " Is Marcia."

" I'm Ponygirl-"

" I know" Cherry interrupts, "Aren't you the only girl on the track team? I've seen you at some of your races."

" Oh..." There is an awkward silence after that. That is till Two bit starts Talking bout god knows what to Marcia. Cherry and I start taking. I tell her about my family. She starts to tell me about her boyfriend ,Bob. Johnny and I stiffened when she said about how Bob had rings on his fingers.

_Johnny and I went to the lot to watch the sunset. You could view sunsets real well from there. A blue mustang pulled up. _

_" Hey greasers!" One of Soc said from inside of the car. _

_" Wanna run?" Johnny whispered to me. _

_" Nope to late now..." I whisper back when they start to get outta their stupid Socy car. They surround us in a big circle._

_I counted... 5 Socs... We stand no chance against them. Its rather blurry what happened next. I just remember getting cut, slugged, kicked , and stabbed. I remember the Soc who gave Johnny and I the worst. A big Soc with rings. They didn't touch my face. Said they didn't want to ruin my beauty. I'm not the hot one that's Sodapop! I fully remember Sodapop breaking down because he though I was dead. I had to go to the hospital. Johnny didn't. They didn't stab him. Just beat him up bad. Johnny didn't deserve it! Johnny deserves better parents That don't abuse him, yell at him for no reason, ones that don't kick him out, give him food... after this it seems like Johnny and I are scared of our own shadows... _

" Shoot!" Marcia exclaims, "It's Randy and Bob."

" Quick! Everyone act normal!" Cherry Whispers.

" Who you asking? I'm a natural normal!" Two bit guffawed

" Wish it was the other way around..." I mumbled. I think Johnny heard that because he cast me a smirk. The car didn't stop the first time but did the second.

" Shoot we are in trouble..." Cherry spoke out everyone's thoughts. Two boys staggered out.

We are in lots of trouble. Lots...

* * *

**Yay the end of chapter two! I just came from a cross country meet. Yay I got 15:11 on the mile and a half not good but hey...**

**Review plz guys!**


	3. Bob and Randy

**RAGE MODE BECAUSE IT DIDDN'T SAVE WHEN I WROTE THIS... Imma go eat some ice cream..**

**BAAACK now enjoy this chapter! but FIRST**

**ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie**

**Black-Rose23**

**greasergirl0003**

**Chick1966**

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVEIWING I'LL TRY TO CATCH UP WITH REQUEST AFTER I RIGHT THIS! p.s. I used some lines from da book in this chapter**

* * *

My eyes shut and I am scared to death. I know Johnny is too by the looking in his eyes. I wish I could comfort him but I can't move. I can barely breath.

" Heeeeey Cheeeeeerry why ya hanging out with these greasers and their broad?" The one with rings on his fingers said

"Bob I told already I'm not going out with you when your drunk!" Cherry screamed. She had on big temper not as big as Darry though. Darry beat her by far.

" That doesn't mean yo should hang out with these bums!"

"Who are you calling a bum... You bum."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" the other one said.

"Maybe I am!" Two bit pulled his switch out and flicked the blade out.

"Really we got more of us in the back seat stupid grease."

"Then pity the back seat!"

"Maybe I will-"

"STOP! I hate fighting. I hate it! I'll just go with you guys... Come on Marcia."

That sure was one dumb argument. But Two bit still looked pretty pissed, I knew not to talk too him unless it was important. Any comment like gays are cool! or I think I might be Lesbian would set him of and he would slap the hell outta me. I mean actually an comment would set him off. Not just those. soon Two bit leaves and I leave Johnny. I head on hoe to my house. Oh god the lights are on in my house. I peek in my window. Darry is sitting on the couch and Sodapop is asleep next to him. Screw my life screw my screw my life!


	4. The Slap

_**hello! my my my! I haven't update in a while. I'm sorry! -gives all some of the cookies I just made- now this week is my freaking outsiders week!**_

_**school spirt day- monday - wear red - I wore a red plaid shirt that looked like bucks shirt. AND IT WAS A TAD TOO BIG!**_

_**school spirt day- tuesday -dress like a super hero - I wore a superman shirt (darry's nickname superman) and a leather jacket.**_

_**school spirt day- wensday - dress up in athelic clothing- i wore a football jeresy (darry played football.)**_

_**school spirt day- thursday- wear your costume!- I want you all to guess what I was be XD**_

_**school spirt day/dance- neon lights dance (wear white to glow under black lights) I wore a white shirt and Skinny jeans (they wore skinny jeans jeans!) Plus I put Stay Au on it. (nerdy joke Au - gold on periodic table)**_

_**NOW THOOSE WHO GUESS CORRECTLY WILL WIN A PRIZE AND SINCE IT HAS BECOME OVERWHELINGING I AM SHUTING OFF REQUEST FOR REVIEWS NEXT FRIDAY SO GET IN YOUR REVIEWS!(i still will take request thou :D)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORYZ lines from book used. they don't belong to me...**_

_**DEM VOICES** {they look like dis**} will be explained later so don't question. I am still finding a direction to go with for dis story. Plus... Send in your fav Ponygirl pairings! DallyXPonygirl may not last forever...**_

* * *

_your as good as dead._

I knew this already so I wished the voice in my head would shut up. I walked in quietly wishing not to noticed. My wish was not granted because as soon as I walked in Darry shot up from his seat like their was fire on it. He face was bright red and filled with anger. You know how sometimes adults say that they are not angry at you, just disappointed you then you feel like shit? Well right now you could tell that he was just plain pissed off.

" WHERE THEY HELL WERE YOU!"

" I um.. was taking a walk.." I dumbly said. It sounded dumb in my head and coming out. Heh no wonder Darry gets so mad at me. I'm not smart enough like Soda to give good responses.

" WHAT?! Do you even know what time it is?"

"No..."

"WELL IT IS TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING KIDDO! ANOTHER HOUR AND ME AND SODA WOULD OF HAD HAVE CALLED THE COPS AFTER YOU. That would of got you two thrown in a boy or girl home so fast it make your head spin!" At the sound of his name Soda woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Pone! were you-"

"I'm sorry Ok!"

"Oh your sorry? That makes it sooo much better. 'hey I'm sorry that I worried you and Soda!' Sorry is not going to cut it! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SAYING SORRY! YOU SHOULD OF LEFT A NOTE OR WOKE ONE OF US UP!"

"Hey lay off! She said she was sorry Darry!" Soda yelled obviously not wanting us to fight this late at night.

" Shut up for once Soda!"

"Darry just leave Soda out of this!"

"SHUT UP!" Darry yelled. What happened next surprised me... He slapped me! I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. He wants a note next time I run out? Ok I'll right him one before I go!

_Dear Darry._

_I can't believe you! Why did you slap me? Sure I did talk back to you but that doesn't give you an excuse to slap me! I hope you know I hate you and because of it I am running away! Call me an over reacting little girl all you want because I don't care any more. Screw college. Screw staying out of trouble. Screw it all! I don't care about any of it any more! I don't want to life the life you didn't, I want live my own._

_-Ponygirl_

I feel bad writing the note but, I push that thought to the back of my head an leave the note on the desk. As I open the window to my room for the last time I feel some what sad that I am doing this. Once again I forget about it and jump out. I run away from the house till I accidentlly bump into some one. Dallas!


End file.
